stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Aira Shay
Aira Shayne 'is one of the main female characters in the ''Stickman Universe series. History '''TBA Personality Aira's personality is that of a very average teenage girl, except for the fact that she has a few tomboyish traits. Unlike many other girls in Hope High School, Aira is one of the few exceptional characters, mostly for her intellect, perseverance and strength. She is a kind, trustworthy, smart, caring and most of all strong individual, a trait that allowed her to become the Student Council President of Hope High School, keeping the title for three years in a row without any effort being given, mostly as she does not really tend to boast about her position, abilities or levels of great aptitude. Though she does not act like a normal teenage girl, she has some traits that could sometimes define her as being somewhat tomboyish, mostly with her relationship with Vincent, who she looks at as a rival. Because of this, both are really competitive against each other, occasionally throwing rude comments, insults and bad gestures at one another, a common thing that makes their classmates and friends a bit annoyed to the point that they all try to make the two make up and be friends, but to no avail. She can also be considered as somewhat of an opposite towards Vincent, as, Vincent is somewhat naive and stubborn, whereas Aira is tenacious and wise. Despite this, she still holds a lot of very girly traits, such as blushing towards the boy she likes and getting flustered in the most embarrassing of situations. She is also shown to be a determined person, a trait she shares with her rival, doing anything that is right and whatever else it takes to serve a good example to the people near her, a justified reason in her own philosophy, moreover her belief that people who do bad things are just people who have suffered a certain of tragedies in the past and are taking it out on the world and everyone else, this belief is also one of the things she shares with Vincent. Aira is also a well respected student by everyone else in Hope High School (except Vincent), mostly because of her position and her very amusing and interesting character, a thing that has attracted many of the other boys in her school to try and ask her out, but she politely rejects each advances. She was a former Kendo student, now the Captain of the Kendo Club and is Hope High School's Iconic "Kendo Kanpekina Sutoraika" (Japanese for: "Perfect Striker"). She is also somewhat dubious, thinking hard about her own self if she is really the right person to set everything right in Hope High School. She can also be a very curious person, an example is from when Vincent had unintentionally piqued her curiosity on his whereabouts whenever he makes certains excuses to leave their class room, though she has tried to find out the reason for this, she has yet to actually find out why. She is also a very forgiving and friendly person, as when Vincent had apologized to her for his past behaviors towards her, she forgave him and apologized for her own bad behavior towards him as well, and the two became friends and close thereafter, though she and Vincent do tend to tease one another, but this time on friendly terms. Aira is also, like any other teanage girl, can be prone to being depressed after a very heartbreaking moment, such as when Mark had broken up with her, causing herself to stay solitary within the Office of the Student Council of Hope High School and even in her own room at her house, and at these times, would continously cry to herself and outright tell herself that she is worthless. After she had obtained one of the Divinity Weapons, which is the Divinity Sword, it is revealed that Aira is also a very emotional person deep down inside her seemingly tough persona, an example is from her 16th birthday, when Vincent had accidentally forgotten about his promise to meet up with her on Moonlit Point, she quickly got annoyed and angry, and suddenly whipped out the Divnity Sword on him, luckily Vincent was able intercept and block it, causing him to apologize for his tardiness. When angry, Aira is shown to be a bit arrogant, misunderstanding and somewhat self-centered, as when Vincent tried to tell her his reason for being extremely late (saying that he was caught in a very annoying problem), she quickly took Vincent's "annoying problem" towards her own, then quickly tried to hit him with the Divinity Sword out of vain and frustration. She then yelled at Vincent to fight her, with him using only his own wits and her with the Divinity Sword (a thing that gave her the higher advantage), though Vincent reasoned that he did not wanted to fight her, but she kept on going. Afterwards, after Vincent and Aira had ended up atop the lighthouse on Moonlit Point, she unwittingly and uncontrollably unleashed her emotions on him (an effect that the Divinity Sword has) and then crying while leaning on Vincent's chest after bursting her distress (after this, she would realize her feelings for Vincent). Aira also has a facination for music, most notably Light Music and Pop, as she can sometimes be heard humming any tune she likes. She is also a very talented cook, as she has served most of the food her family eats everyday, demonstrated from when she cooked dinner for her and Vincent after he was kicked out of the Iku Mansion for four days. Though she also has a sense for sweets, fashion and cute animals. Aira has a hatred for people who she sees as very incompetent, ignorant or outright iditioc, though she tries hard to tolerate them at the slighest to not do an outburst, mostly towards Vincent and possibly Kirby as well. Abilities This section is about Aira's abilities in the series. 'Divinity Sword:' The Divinity Sword is Aira's main weapon of choice throughout the the series. She acquired the legendary blade after the Danger Brothers (who were accidentally empowered by the Destroyer), stole the Divinity Sword and the Divinity Ring from the Universe Crew. Aira got it after it fell from the hands of the Empowered Danger Brothers during their fight with the other members of the Universe Crew. Aira had accidentally touched it and was chosen as the Divinity Sword's chosen wielder (later on it would be revealed that she was actually destined to be its wielder), much to the Danger Brothers' horror and Vincent and the Universe Crew's surprise. Aira then passed out after this and Vincent later brought her to the infirmary of Hope High School. After Aira had regained consciousness, she remembered touching a sword during the Universe Crew and Danger Brothers' fight earlier. When she arrived at Moonlit Point, as she was still wondering what happened, she accidentally triggers the Divinity Sword, summoning it without her notice. As she wondered where the sword came from, she tested it out and found herself a bit stronger when wielding it. With her expertise in Kendo, Aira is not to be underestimated or reckoned with whenever she wields the Divinity Sword, as she becomes immensely strong, a keen sense of mobility and her reflexes are increased. More to be Added... 'Divine of Emotions:' To be Added Achievements TBA Relationships Throughout the course of the Stickman Universe series, Aira has met a lot of people and has interacted with every single one of them. They have either become her affiliates, friends, relationship, neutral or enemy. Go to this page to learn more: Aira's Relationships Gallery To be Added in the Year 2021 Trivia * Aira loves eating sweets at times.